The present invention relates to methods and systems for distributing products to customers. More particularly, the invention relates to a system that tracks the use of products using radio frequency (“RF”) tags and provides information to a central computer to enable automated restocking, inventory, tracking, or reordering of the products.
A variety of paper-based, electronic, and Internet ordering systems are available and in use today. In addition, a number of inventory tracking systems, including systems that use bar coding are also in use. Beyond bar codes, it has been proposed that inventory tracking can be accomplished using RF tags. However, commercially acceptable RF systems, particularly systems that are able to track hundreds of items in relatively small areas, have not yet been developed. Furthermore, commercially acceptable integrated systems that allow consumers to order and receive goods at a location proximate to where the goods are used and that also automatically, and with limited human intervention, track usage and initiate reordering are also not available.